


Flee you fool

by BookNerdie



Series: Fatal attraction [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookNerdie/pseuds/BookNerdie
Summary: Its not easy, loving someone you can't have. Loving someone so wrong. Sometimes it just breaks you.





	

She sits in a church and watches him stand at the end of the aisle dressed in a suit more handsome that she has ever seen him. She watches as his bride makes her way down to him and she watches as they get married. She does not rise, she does not speak up. She remains seated and holds her peace for the first time in her life. She watches as the people around her cry and although she does too the tears that roll down her face do so for a very different reason. She rises and claps her hand along with everyone else as they walk down the aisle and when he passes her their eyes meet for a moment and her body freezes, she breaks away and looks down before she can break down completely. She walks out of the church along with everyone else. The photographer collects them and she makes sure to stand far away from him in all the pictures. This is not a day about them, this is about him, and his wife. She eats and picks at her food, draining more glasses of wine and champagne then she should. Her feet bring her outside to the beautiful back of the hotel. A hand appears in her vison holding a cigarette end she meets the green eyes of Theon Greyjoy. She takes the cigarette and breathes deep. They pass it between each other before Theon drops on the ground and crunches it under his foot. He backs her up against the wall and before she can second guess herself she rises up and grabs his neck with her hand and his lips meet hers. They are drunk and it’s not beautiful or full of love. It’s hot and sweaty and filled with anger and they only thing that makes the pain inside her go away.

She wakes in the morning and she looks at the man beside her and it’s not the one she really wants and the pain returns. She rises and grabs her clothes of the floor and goes into the bathroom, she washes her face and looks into the hollow grey eyes that stare back at her from to mirror. She gets dressed and grabs her shoes and purse on the way back. She looks at him one more time lying on his back in the bed and before she can change her mind she grabs some paper and pen and writes a note and leaves it on top of his clothes. She walk down the corridor and steps into the elevator, she steps into the lobby and she sees him in the restaurant, sitting beside his wife. Some of their friends and family around him and before she can look away he looks up and meets her eyes. There is pain in them when he looks at her and she wonder why. If the pain is for her only it its pity, or maybe if he still feels the same. If maybe the hole that is inside her exists inside him as well. But she turns her head and walks away, what other choice is there?

She unlocks her apartment door and she is meet by Nymeria barking happily at her, she pets the dog and throws of her clothes and changes into workout clothes, putting on Nymeria’s color before heading out again. She runs through the woods, faster and further, away from everything. There is nowhere she is heading and nothing waiting for her at the end. She falls down on the ground. And there sitting on the forest floor, Nymeria licking her face and lying down close to her, she cries. She cries and screams and tries to catch her breath. She pounds the ground and she cries harder than ever, harder than she did when things between the ended, more than when they fought. More than she can ever remember doing. She’s not sure how long she stays there but eventually she gets up and heads home.

It takes five days before she breaks down and answers the text she revived the day after the wedding. It takes two hours before someone knocks on the door and she opens it to find Theon on the other side. He holds up the baggie in front of him and shows the smirk he is known for. She fucks him hard and he fucks her hard back. He pounds into her from behind, one hand in her hair pulling it hard and the other on her hip, leaving bruises on her. She watches him roll the joint with practiced fingers, every move a move he has done a hundreds time. She lays naked on his bed as he rises from his desk and sits down next to her, lighting the joint and taking a drag before passing it to her she takes it from her fingers and bring it to her mouth, she puts in between her lips and breathes in looking up at the celling.

She ignores the phone calls from her family for weeks before she breaks down and calls her mother in the middle of the night. Her mother picks her up and brings her home, banishes her father to the guest room and lays down next to her as she sobs into her mother’s shirt for the first time in so long. She feels her mother’s hand on her back and she falls asleep feeling safe for the first time in so long. She wakes up to her father sitting in the armchair by the window reading the newspaper with his reading glasses on, sipping coffee and looking so calm. He puts the paper down and looks over at her and tells her of his sister, of his brother, of how they were too much for this world and brought their end on themselves. He tells her of when they placed her in his arms and he knew she would have the wolf’s blood and how he promised there and then that he would not let her end up the same way. He rises and she lays on her father’s arm and she breathes deep for the first time in so long.

She books a plane across the world and she tells no one expect her parents. She sees his name flash across the screen of her phone and she puts her phone away, even though it breaks her heart. There was a time she wanted nothing else than for him to call and even though she wants to hear his voice so much her heart hurts she cannot answer. She lands in Braavos and she can finally relax because she can’t see him everywhere. There are no memories of them here, no flashbacks and she imagines she might finally be free. She walks the streets and makes friends and dance until dawn. She looks at the pictures of Nymeria that her father send and she smiles too herself. She walks down the streets at night and she breathes in deep. She meets people from across the world, people so different and wonderful. She makes a life and then it all crumbles.

She sits in the church and looks forward at the coffin, its empty, Jon does not lie within. There is no body to bury, but the army has declared him dead and her parents need closure. They need this and so she comes back. She looks at the picture staring back at her and she remembers. Remembers the day it was taken, remembers as he chased her across the yard and laughed as she tickled him. Bran’s chair sits next to her row and his hand hold hers in an iron grip. She can hear Sansa’s sobs on her other side Willa’s arm around her. Can see the anger in Rickons face. Ignores the presence at the end of the row.  

She sits down stares at the food in front of her, her hand closing around the glass of whiskey, she has not had anything to drink since she left. Nine months and not one single drop of alcohol. She swirls the amber liquid around and is about to put the glass down when someone sits down across from hers. Grey eyes meet blue. He as aged since she last saw him. There are circles under his eyes and his mouth is harder. She remember how those lips feel against hers. How his arms feel around her. Her heart clenches and she drains the amber liquid.

His hand reaches across the table and freezes when she pulls away, she sits back in the chair. Her back straight and unmoving, her hands clenched in her lap. His eyes look into hers and she feels like he can see into her soul. Like there is not one single thought she can hide. Her hears feels like it’s about to beat out of her chest. His eyes look exactly like she remembers them, expect the purple bags underneath. She unclenches a hand and moves it to rest on top of his. Their fingers tangled together and she feels the hole inside of her close. His thumb strokes the back of her hand and every nerve of her being, every inch of her is alive. She has longed for his touch for so long. They speak no words, for no words need to be spoken. Sad blue eyes meet sad grey ones and they look into each other’s souls. She can feel every ridge and small imperfection on his hand and she remembers everyone. She looks at his face and takes note of every single thing that has changed since she saw him last. And she knows he does the same. Sees the tiny scar on her neck that was not there before, just as she sees the freckles on his face that are new. It is like no time has passed at all and like an eternity has passed at the same time. Like everything is different and like nothing is different. She clenches her fingers around his one last time before lets go. Swiping away the tears at the corners at her eye and moving to stand. She turns around and walks away, does not look back.

She says goodbye to her mother outside the airport. Sees her drive away before walking inside dragging the bag behind her. She sees him before he sees her. She can walk away, she can run and hide but she does not. She looks at him as he notices her and she stands still as he walks up to her. He strokes her check and puts her hair back behind her ear. Their foreheads lean against each other as they stand still, ignoring the world around them, for them time stands still for just this one moment. She pulls back and her thumb moves up on its own to swipe away the tears on his check. He presses his lips to hers and she can feel life breathing into her. All it takes is his lips to hers and then she feels alive, feels like a whole human and not someone who has lost a limb. His lips are soft and hard at the same time, his beard ruff against her skin. He nips at her bottom lip and she lets him in. Let’s him in like she has always done, into her room, her world, her heart, into her very being. He is as much part of her like the blood running through her veins. She breaks the kiss and they smile at each other, a sad smile, filled with pain and hurt and longing. She strokes his hair one last time before turning around and walking away and he lets her. Because this is not some fairy tale, this is life. The dark and gritty part that you tell no one. The part that you bury deep inside and never speak of. They thing you treasure the most and at the same time is the most ashamed about.

Because how do you tell someone you are in love with your own sibling? It’s easy you don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing 
> 
> Comments are always apprciated and loved


End file.
